One Year
by alexcullen1
Summary: Tony and Ziva's first year together! No smut, just cute!


**This is the last one-shot in what I guess you could call a series. You can read them out of order or in order, they make sense either way. The correct order, however, is One Night, One Jump, and finally, One Year. No smut, just plenty of Tiva cuteness! Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS!!!!!**

One Year

'It's been quite a year.' Ziva thought as she watched Tony rock their new-born son to sleep. As she watched from the doorway, Ziva recalled the past couple of months.

January

It had been a couple of weeks after Tony and Ziva's escapade (see One Night). They had gone back to there normal antics of arguing and playful teasing. They hadn't mentioned that night to anybody, not even each other. Ziva could see in Tony's eyes that he wouldn't mind if happening again. Neither would she, but she wouldn't let herself get closer to Tony. Especially _that_ close.

"Zee-vah!" Tony said.

"What?" she asked, his deep voice dragging her out of her indecent thoughts.

"Just making sure you were alive." Tony said with a playful smirk.

She rolled her eyes in response.

"Want to go grab some dinner?" he asked.

She hesitated before answering. 'What's the harm?' she thought.

"Sure." She said.

His smile lit up his face like the sky on the 4th of July.

Ziva didn't realize that it would make him so happy. Just one little three letter word.

February

It had been a rough week. The team had had three cases that had gone nowhere. Tony wasn't even glancing at McGee or Ziva. She was getting worried. He sat at his desk, working, not noticing that Ziva was staring at him.

"What, Ziva?" he asked, his tone harsh.

"Just wondering if you were okay." She said, as she perched on his desk like a bird.

"I'm fine." He said not meeting her eyes.

"You do not look fine." She said sadly.

"Ziva." He said, finally looking at her, his green eyes meeting her brown ones.

"What is it?' she asked.

In a swift movement, he came around and lifted Ziva off the desk into his arms.

"Now I'm fine." He said looking deep in her eyes.

McGee had wandered off to parts unknown, most likely Abby's lab or getting a Nutter Butter, so Ziva wasn't worried about anyone seeing them. Or getting Gibbs-slapped. She collapsed into him and didn't let go.

She said "I never want to let you go."

After getting over the initial shock, Tony said "You don't have too" and pulled her closer.

They stood like that until they heard the elevator ding and McGee came back.

April

Ziva had realized that she was pregnant in late February, and had told Tony soon after. (See One Jump) They were a couple, that much everyone knew. What the rest of the team didn't know was that Tony and Ziva had a secret.

"We're going to have to tell Abby, McGee, and Gibbs sometime" Ziva told Tony, as she lay in his arms. "They're going to find out sooner or later." She continued as she put a hand on her stomach.

"I know." Tony sighed. "I've been thinking about how to tell them. All of my choices seem to end up with me getting head-slapped hard enough to lose a few IQ points."

Ziva laughed. "We will tell them today, my little hairy butt."

Tony grimaced. "If you say so, Sweet Cheeks." He said as he shook his head.

They got out of bed, got dressed, and headed into work.

"Gibbs, we need to talk to you." Tony said as they walked into the bullpen.

Tony could sense Ziva's nerves, and put and arm around her. Gibbs glared at his arm, and Tony didn't back away, he just turned and walked purposefully to the elevator without waiting for an answer.

Once Gibbs came, he hit the emergency switch. He turned to the couple with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm pregnant." Ziva blurted out.

Tony squinted his eyes shut and waited for the slap. When he didn't feel anything, he opened one eye to see Ziva smiling at him, and Gibbs smirking at him. Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Congratulations." Gibbs said, giving Ziva a hug and shaking Tony's hand. What else _could _he say?

He pushed the button for the lab. "Time to tell Abby." He said.

Tony and Ziva spent the rest of the day telling everyone there good news. Abby was ecstatic, she wouldn't stop hugging Tony or Ziva. Finally McGee got her to calm down with a Caf-Pow. That calm lasted about 5 seconds.

When they got home later that night, Tony said "Well that wasn't so bad." They laughed together as he pulled her in his arms.

"I love you, Zi." He said giving her a light kiss.

"I love you too." She said.

September 15th

Ziva was on her way to the hospital, screaming curses in Hebrew and every other language she knew at Tony.

"TONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked.

She was in the hospital for about three minutes before they started the delivery.

Tony had seen dead bodies, and autopsy's, and maulings, anything and everything, but still almost passed out at the sight of this.

Ziva screamed bloody murder as she squeezed Tony's hand hard enough to break it.

He winced, but the pain was soon replaced with the extreme happiness of hearing those life-changing words "Here's your son."

Tony cut the umbilical cord with the sicssors the nurse gave him, took his son in his arms and sat down next to Ziva who was covered in sweat but had a blinding smile on her face.

"What should we name him?" He asked Ziva as he gave the baby to her.

"Cameron." She said as she looked down into his emerald-green eyes. "He has your eyes." Ziva said looking up at Tony as tears flooded her eyes. "Shalom Cameron."

Tony hugged Ziva and his son while tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I love you so much." He said, as he kissed Ziva on the lips and his son on the head.

Tony left, to and call everybody. He called Abby first and five minutes after he hung up with her she came running through the doors and tackled him in a huge hug.

"What's the baby's name? How big is he? Does he look like Ziva or you? When can I see him??" she asked asking in one big breath.

"Cameron, 6lbs 13ounces, he looks like Ziva, but has my eyes, and when everyone else gets here." Tony answered, laughing.

McGee and Gibbs walked in shortly after and they all went to see the new addition.

Cameron was fawned over for an hour and held by everyone, before given back to Ziva. He already had everybody wrapped around his little finger. Abby was fawning over him, she was ecstatic to be 'Aunt Abby'.

The team was ushered out by the nurses, so the happy family could get some well deserved sleep.

Tony laid down next to Ziva. "Cameron David or Cameron DiNozzo?" he asked.

"DiNozzo." Ziva said, smiling down upon there sleeping son, then looked up at Tony.

"So it is." Tony said, giving her a kiss.

Present

Tony looked up from rocking Cameron to sleep and saw Ziva standing there. He got up and put him in his crib. Tony walked over and slipped an arm around Ziva. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"What a crazy year it's been." She said, turning to look at him.

"And it's about to get even crazier." Tony said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asked, down on one knee.

"Of course." Ziva said, as she started to cry. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said giving her a kiss. As they kissed, Cameron woke up and started crying.

"Your turn!" Tony and Ziva said at the same time.

They laughed and both went in to check on Cameron.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! MAKE ME VERY HAPPY AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
